(a) Field of the Invention
A liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof are provided.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are now one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display panels. Voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes on the two display panels so as to generate an electric field across the liquid crystal layer. The electric field then determines the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the polarization of light that is incident into the display is controlled by the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby causing images to be displayed.
A vertical alignment mode LCD has been developed. In a vertical alignment mode LCD, the major axes of liquid crystal molecules are arranged so as to be perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied.
Also, a method for providing a pretilt to the LC molecules in the absence of an electric field has been developed. Providing a pretilt to the LCD molecules improves the response speed of the liquid crystal while achieving a wide viewing angle in a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.